origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rush
Biography Rush is a powerful speedster and an enemy of the Disciples. It is revealed that Rush is actually a future version of Impulse, who was corrupted by Ares. Powers & Abilities Powers * Demigod Physiology: As the son of an Olympian God and a moral, Rush possesses powerful abilities that manifested when struck by Zeus' bolt. Rush's unique physiology grants him physical capabilities greater than any human, and the power to manipulate electricity. His speed, reflexes, and healing are further enhanced by the electricity generated within his body. ** Electrokinesis: Rush is able to generate and manipulate electricity. He is able to project bolts of lightning and shock people on contact. His cells produce great amounts of electricity, augmenting his already enhanced physiology to superhuman condition, most notably enhanced is his speed. *** Electricity Absorption: 'Rush is able to absorb electricity, as shown when he was unaffected by a lightning attack from Impulse, and absorbed the bolt. ** 'Superhuman Speed: 'As a demigod, Rush's speed is naturally enhanced, however, Rush's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules and stimulates his nerves, accelerating the speed of his movements, allowing him to move at speeds far greater than even Impulse. Rush's body is also adapted to moving at superhuman speed, as he is immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact on his body while moving at super-speed. *** 'Superhuman Momentum: Through Rush's ability to accelerate his movement, he can generate great amounts of physical force. His superhuman speed lets him manifest his enhanced force into powerful strikes, able to propel objects or people several feet. By building up enough speed, Rush is able to create supersonic punches that deal great damage. *** Phasing:'' By vibrating his body at the right frequency, Rush can phase through solid objects. *** 'Aerokinesis: By rotating his arms at super-speed or running in circles, Rush can create strong vortexes of wind. These vortexes are often contain electrical currents within themselves. *** 'Time-Travel: '''Rush is able to use his speed to break open holes in time and space to travel through time. ** 'Superhuman Reflexes: 'As a demigod, Rush's reflexes are naturally enhanced, however, due to the constant flow of electricity in his body, his nerves and brain waves are constantly being stimulated, increasing his reaction time even further. Rush's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. ** 'Superhuman Agility: 'Rush's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. This allows him to change direction immediately, make sharp turns without sliding or losing his balance, and jump great distances while moving at super speed. ** 'Superhuman Stamina: 'Rush's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. He is able to function much longer than a normal human without getting tired or weak. ** 'Superhuman Durability: Due to his enhanced physiology,' '''Rush's body is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. ** 'Superhuman Strength: Due to his enhanced physiology, Rush possesses strength far superior to normal humans. This allows him to easily overpower normal humans. ** 'Accelerated Perception: '''Rush's superhuman speed and reflexes allow him to perceive time at a much slower rate than normal humans. His hyperactive brain waves also extend his mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human. ** 'Accelerated Healing: 'Due to the constant flow of electricity in his body, Rush's cells are constantly being stimulated, causing damaged tissue to rapidly regenerate. Abilities * 'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Intimidation * Tactical Analysis Category:Villains Category:Disciples Villains Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Accelerated Perception Category:Healing Factor Category:Electrokinesis Category:Intangibility Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Absorption Category:Chronokinesis Category:Impulse villains Category:Speedsters Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Momentum Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Aerokinesis Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Intimidation